Too Close
by kayden444
Summary: Booth has a nightmare after the events of The Twist in The Twister. Just a one shot on what i thought Booth would have gone through that night. contains spoilers from the Twist in the twister and a slight reference to Aliens in a Space Ship. Please review


**This is just a little thought I had after watching the Twist in the Twister. I really loved the protective booth! **

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, Bones is not mine**

Seeley Booth lay contently next to the love of his life, Bones. He had been really scared today when she had entered that shelter, and the tornado was blowing in the background. He could have lost her today, her and his unborn daughter. He shivered slightly as that thought came to him. It was his worst nightmare. He sighed loudly and expelled all those awful thoughts from him head and rolled over to hug Brennan closer to him. She snuggled up to him and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_Booth ran into the shelter while the tornado howled ferociously around him and quickly shut the door behind him. All of the storm chasers and the news reporters were grumbling about missing the storm and booth rolled his eyes. They really were insane. He looked over at Sweets and smiled at the man as he huddled in the corner._

"_Now you see why I didn't want to bring Bones along?" Booth said to the scared psychologist._

"_Yah, I can see why now. You want to protect her." Sweets commented._

"_Of course I do! But she makes it so damn hard sometimes. She refuses to let me help her out and she won't let me protect her. So I lied to her, and I feel bad about it, but if one little lie saves her life, then I'm not going to regret my decision." Booth told him. He closed his eyes and waited for the storm to pass, while Sweets regarded him thoughtfully._

_Eventually the wind slowed then stopped and the group exited the small shelter and headed outside to survey the damage. Booth looked around and froze at the sight of a very damaged car that wasn't there when the tornado started. It was Brennan's car, and the driver's side door was wide open. His heart went into over drive. No, no, no, no, this can't be happening he thought to himself franticly. He ran over to the car and looked for her, hoped that somehow she was in the car unharmed, but no such luck. Oh god, Booth thought, why was she here? Why the hell did she come? His breath was coming in short frantic bursts and his head was spinning. _

"_Bones!" Booth yelled. "Bones where the hell are you?" he turned around in circles and he still couldn't see any sight of her. He started hyperventilating._

"_Booth!" Sweets called out. "Hey, what wro-" Sweets stopped short at the sight Brennan's car. "Oh god" he whispered to himself. _

_Sweets ran over and grabbed a hold of Booth who looked ready to pass out. "Booth!" sweets yelled at the man in his arms. When he didn't respond, Sweets shook him hard. "Booth! Snap out of it! You can't go into shock right now, we need to find her then you can pass out if you want to, but now we need to find her, ok?" Booth looked at Sweets and nodded numbly. _

_Both men began walking around at debris calling out for Brennan. A couple of the news reporters and the storm chasers helped out with the search. Booth was freaking out internally. Please, please god let her be ok. I need her to be ok. I need her... Booth snapped out of his internal chanting as one of the men said he found something. Booth ran across to him faster that he had run in a long time. Almost as fast as the time he ran when she was buried alive and running out of air. He was panicking as much as he was back then too. He stopped just short of the man and saw what the reporter was referring to. All of the air he had in his body left in on big rush. He couldn't stand up, his legs felt like jelly as he fell to his knees in a big thud. The sight of Bones's mangled body in the rubble turned his entire body to ice and he let out a choked sob. _

"_NO! NO, NO, OH PLEASE GOD NO!" Booth screamed as the man said there was no pulse. She was gone._

Booth let out a strangled cry as he sat up breathing heavily. He looked around and realised he was in his and bones's bedroom.

"Booth?" Brennan mumbled sleepily, "what's wrong?" she sat up and looked at him quizzically

Booth took a shaky breath and sighed "I had a nightmare" he admitted.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

"No Bones, I don't even want to think about it, OK? Let just go back to bed."

"ok." She said doubtfully "if that is what you want"

Booth smiled and nodded. They both lay back down and Brennan was soon asleep. Booth lay awake and stared at the woman beside him. Yes, today was too close; they couldn't keep taking chances like that. Both of them would have to try harder. They were going to have a baby soon, and she would need both her parents around. Booth closed his eyes and held Brennan in his arms as he once more drifter off to sleep.

**I'm sorry if Sweets didn't seem quite right, I didn't really know how to write him. **

**Thank you guys, for reading, please review the story!**


End file.
